In Search of a Cooler Head
Jade Gardens Keep - Courtyard ---- Jade Gardens is set at the forefront of a expansive stretch of land, the markings of tilling and mining from centuries before still visible on the soil. The keep itself is set onto something of a flat hill, whether made that way or naturally so, its become forgotten through the years. Servants' homes can be seen in the nearby fields, as well as pastures, close at hand, for both the nobles' horses and working beasts. The courtyard of Jade Gardens is a simple one, circular in fashion and unwalled. The carriage house is to the left, tucked in the shadow of the building. No windows adorn the front walls, grey stone rising into the sky and topped with banners of green. Two heavy doors lead into the keep itself, the fields stretching out around the strange manor house. ---- Lyddmull is making his way across the courtyard to where his Trotter was picketed last night. He has the slightly rumpled appearance of one recently arisen from bed, but exhaustion still prevails upon him, slowing his steps and adding weight to his feet. Reaching Cleo, he takes hold of the halter which secures her, gently stroking her head. "Well," he says, "Did you fare better for rest than I? I hope so for we shall not be remaining long." Though the hour is fairly late, Duhnen seems to be just returning, the mounted man's approach visible as he rides up the torch and lantern lit road. Jade Gardens holds his attention, well it from within, a small smile tugging at his face at the sight of his home. His eyes quirking up towards the sound of hooves, Lyddmull Seamel squints slightly to ascertain the rider's identity. The familiar face brings a sigh from his lips and he pats the trotter's head again before moving out into the courtyard to intercept the Duke. "Good evening, Your Grace," he calls out to the rider as he draws nearer. That voice draws Duhnen's attention down from the building towards Lyddmull, the man leaning forward a bit in the saddle as well to help identify him. Quickly doing so, once seen, the Duke smiles, drawing Reluctant to a halt and dismounting. "Evening. Finally took my offer, did you?" he grins at his cousin, taking hold of his horse's reins. Lyddmull Seamel moves up to the head of the Duke's horse, taking hold of the bridle strap as the man dismounts. He smiles faintly, offering a low bow. "Indeed I have," he replies, "Though I fear the matters which have drawn me here are of far greater urgency than I would like." Despite his warm smile, there is a hint of worry in his exhausted eyes. Duhnen seems faintly surprised at the other's words, staring for a moment, taking measure of his face, before nodding his head slightly. "Indeed. So they appear. Allow me then to dispense with plenty of small talk and just invite you into my home, so we can sit and speak some?" He gestures to the doors leading inside. "We'll tend to your horse, never fear." "Thank you, Your Grace," Lyddmull replies, the gratitude in his voice wholehearted. Stepping back and out of the other Seamel's way he relinquishes Reluctant's bridle to whomever may take it and waits to follow Duhnen. "My study, I think," Duhnen states to Lyddmull. "If you wish something to drink, I keep some wine up there." He tugs open one of the doors to the interior of the manor, light pouring forth from within, and enters, holding the passage open. "Again, I thank you, Your Grace," Lyddmull replies, "But I must ride as soon as we have spoken." He inclines his head towards Duhnen as he passes him into the building. "Ah, I see," Duhnen nods his head, seeming to be putting off the meat of the conversation until they arrive at their destination. He gestures to the stairs as he turns to the left, and moves at a quick pace, leading his cousin up them to the hallway above. Jade Gardens Keep - Study ---- The study is a warm, cozy room, set off the Hall of Paintings and master quarters. Like the rest of the building, large plate glass windows overlook the garden, a hearth set into the inside wall. Various bookshelves line the walls, showing off the collection of books kept since the keep was built. A well-built, many-drawered desk sits against one wall, a collection of couches and chairs against the other. A few plush rugs cover the stone floors, and where lack of a shelf leaves wall bare, the various lineages of the Keeps masters are hung. A small wooden door leads to the master quarters, another to the foyer. ---- Duhnen leads his cousin into the study, holding the door for him, and gesturing about. "Take your seat, please, whereever your please. Please don't mind the weapons. I was having a discussion with Lady Stowynne, and they were involved." They're mostly confined to one corner of the room, anyhow, on a display table. Lyddmull nods wearily as he steps through the door, moving towards the nearest chair he can find and sinking into it. "Thank you for seeing me with such short notice, Your Grace," he says, shaking any remaining sleep out of his head. "You're welcome. Though I'd see you at any hour, if the need was great," Duhnen shrugs at that, strolling through the study to pick a chair opposite him and settle into it. He lay his arms on the armrests, watching his cousin with interest, seemingly content to wait to allow him to continue. After gathering himself for a moment, the exhausted nobleman speaks. "Lady Mikin sends her regrets that she will not be able to honor your invitation for some time as the Arbiter has begun her investigation of Night's Edge. It will be some days before the Lady Mikin will be able to spare a moment from the situation." "An investigation?" Duhnen prompts, an eyebrow arching slightly. "Thank you for bringing word from her. I'm certain it's quite critical, then," he replies, an invitation for the other man to speak more. The Seamel nods slowly at this, rubbing his forehead as he seems to seek for the words he needs. "It is, Your Grace," he says, "And I must confess that I am at a loss as to how to keep the situation from its course towards rapid disintegration." He pauses for a long time before speaking again. "In short, the Lady Arbiter and Duke Lomasa seem to be intent on running roughshod over everyone they come in contact with who hasn't the social power to oppose them," he says, "And indeed, to hear the Arbiter speak, one must believe her power to be nearly limitless in its scope. She and the Duke have claimed it their right to speak to Lady Mikin as to a common criminal and respond to any protests with threats and further insult. And it has only been two days since their arrival." The young Seamel shakes his head again, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, "I find myself completely powerless to defend her, Your Grace, and yet I _must_ find a way. I had hoped that perhaps you could suggest a course of action which could help to defuse this situation before any further damage is done." Duhnen considers that in silence for a moment or two, lifting a hand to scratch at his chin. "Insults, then? They're flinging insults. For what purpose? What do you believe they seek to do by using harsh words? I'm interested in your opinion on this." "I believe that they seek to cause a confrontation," Lyddmull replies without a second's thought, "One which can be used as leverage. Either that, or they sincerely believe that evil is being done at Night's Edge and think such behavior is acceptable if applied to the guilty." "I'd like first to think that they're out to accomplish something good, as opposed to cause trouble," Duhnen replies to his cousin with a small nod of his head. "That said...a confrontation. To try to draw out the truth they see is hidden, as well as leverage? People say curious things when they're upset." "It is possible, Your Grace," Lyddmull admits, offering a slow nod. "And I myself believed that the Lady Arbiter's stay could only be a good thing. I am still convinced that no reasonable person could come away after staying a week in that place and yet think evil of it." A gentle sigh escapes the Seamel. "And yet, after the discussion that took place last night, I am coming to see this act, not as an investigation, but as a siege. My only hope, as I see it, is to find what the scope of the Lady Lomasa's position is. And this is why I have come. To ask your advice in this. How does one blunt the attack of a foe who has apparently been given unlimited power to do and say what they will without reprisal." "Well," Duhnen muses at that, leaning forward, closing his hands together and considering. "This Arbiter position sounds markedly similar to the office of Surrector that I once held. Ultimate power? Not even close. Though I did hold a heavy bit. I could make arrests in the name of the Emperor, and requisition Blades from the Blademaster, as needed. In emergencies, I held a rank of Blade Captain. As for the Arbiter, I suppose it's possible she could command Imperial Watchmen when needed, but the whole organization after the reformation of the Blades has been somewhat lost on me. Tribunal soldiers, perhaps. It's possible, also, that she's simply an advisor to the Justicar. An agent sent to gather information and report as needed." "Your Grace," Lyddmull replies tiredly, "The Arbiter has proclaimed herself above common civility. She claims to stand in judgement not only over Lady Mikin's faith and doctrine, but her speaking ability as well. She also seems to claim authority over how anyone conducts themselves in her presence. Any questioning of this is met by threats of de-titlement by the Duke Lomasa." Duhnen waves his hand at that. "Duke Lomasa, nor the Arbiter, can de-title anyone. Well, he could remove the name Lomasa from someone, if he so chose, but as for Lady Mikin and yourself? No. It's obvious they're bluffing and trying to shove you about, to make you more malliable for them to gain what they need. But, I suppose back to your own question...as to what you can do?" He leans back in the seat again, considering him. "Two things can happen, I suppose. One, I can go there myself with you, to observe this. If needed, I'll give a discourse on manners." He quirks a smile at that. "Or, secondly, I write you a writ, with permission to act as my agent in observing matters in regards for House Seamel, for a limited time." Lyddmull chuckles quietly at Duhnen's first suggestion, obviously picturing the situation. At the second, his face pales somewhat. "Your Grace," he manages after a moment of fumbling, "I hardly feel that I could bear such a responsibility. The situation is incredibly delicate and could possibly cause conflict with the Tribunal itself." Duhnen grins at Lyddmull at that. "Trial by fire, my friend. But, it's not something I'll thrust upon you. I merely wished to hear your thoughts on it. I suppose...that leaves us with option one." He considers for a few moments, before chuckling. "A trip. The last time I was at Night's Edge was during the opening feast. Which you remember, I'm sure." Seeming much relieved, Lyddmull nods, smiling a bit at the mention of the gathering. "I do indeed, Your Grace," he says. A faint chuckle escapes him as he seems to consider something, "Though I do not think you will suffer for lack of peer company there this time. Duchesses Mikin and Nillu have also appeared at Night's Edge, though Duchess Mikin may have already left." "Sahna?" Duhnen replies, his face brightening a bit. "Well. I haven't seen her for a bit. I wonder if I should bring some wine for her...she always did enjoy the odd glass." He glances over to the sideboard for a moment, looking over the selection, before shrugging a bit. "I've not seen Duchess Mikin either, really. I hope she's doing well, what with the new city that's suddenly popped up underneath her slippers." "I am sure Duchess Nillu would most appreciate it, for the larder at Night's Edge is beginning to feel the weight of the large amount of unexpected guests who have descended upon it," Lyddmull says with a smile, "As to Duchess Mikin, I have not spoken with her, the situation being what it is." "Course. I'm sure everyone is quite busy there," replies Duhnen with a small nod of his head. "I guess I shouldn't take Reluctant. He'd probably appreciate the rest, really." Rising from his feet, the man smooths down his shirt, considering the interior of the study. Lyddmull Seamel nods, hauling himself out of the chair. "I am sure, Your Grace," he says, smiling faintly, "Do I understand that you shall be returning with me, then?" "Well, I'll be travelling there, but you can go ahead. I'll 'pop' in soon, so to speak," Duhnen replies with a look back to Lyddmull, grinning at the man. Lyddmull Seamel nods quickly in agreement. "I shall be off then, Your Grace," he says with a bow. As he recovers from the gesture, he smiles. "I cannot thank you enough for your help," he says, "And I am sure that your presence may give a great deal of stability to the matter." With that, he takes a step back before turning on his heel towards the door. "I don't like bullies, Lyddmull," Duhnen says to his cousin as he begins to leave, his voice suddenly more serious. "And they'll find they have a much harder time pushing me around than others." The Duke folds his hands behind his back. "Travel safely. Please take something to eat for the road." Lyddmull pauses in the doorway as the Duke speaks, turning to regard him with a grateful nod. "Thank you again, Your Grace," he says, "And I hope to see you soon." Another bow, and the young Seamel disappears down the corridor. ---- Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs